New Rivalries and Ancient Zoans. Oringo vs. Spike!
Out on the Grand Line, on a Jungle Island On a certain Summer Island out on the Grand Line, something big was about to happen. It all started when two certain pirate crews showed up on the same day, not knowing what would happen between the two. One crew had a mermaid figurehead, whilst the other had an orca figurehead. Yes indeed, it was a matter of time until both The Kaze Pirates and The Jolly Pirates met one another. As for The Jolly Pirates, they had just arrived after waging a large battle against another pirate crew: The Four Legged Pirates. As a result, they had gained two new crew members after the fight. They were "The Witch," Peabody Rune, and her little sister, Peabody "Cuddly" Karen. After such a battle, the crew decided to take a rest on the next island they came across, in order to heal up, regain more supplies for their next journey, and to get more familiar with their new crewmates. Against some of the wishes from their fellow crewmates, The Jolly Pirates ended up taking a rest at a local bar, in order to grab a bite and a drink. Glorysighing: Honestly you guys... A bar? Couldn't we go somewhere better to eat? Sakura: Well, this island is rather small. I doubt there'd be any restaurants or the like here. Chrisgrinning: Yeah, and plus, a bar is where pirates are SUPPOSED to go, Glory! It's where all the fun is! Wyatt: Exactly! Pirates go to bars! It's an unwritten rule! Glory: Wait, are you two serious? We're supposed to be here? Spike: Not really. There's no "unwritten rule" when it comes to pirates and bars. Chris: SPIKE, YOU BIG MOUTH! Wyatt: YEAH! DON'T SPEAK SUCH MUTINY! After that last outburst, Glory gave Chris and Wyatt her "Death Stare," meaning that she wanted them to shut up now, lest they feel the wrath of a Kuja in love. Chris and Wyatt got the message and went quiet after that. Timbersnickering: Hehe, Chris and Wyatt may have an advantage over Glory in some skills, but even they know how ultra scary Glory can be when she's mad. Glory: What was that you just said, Timber? Glory then gave Timber her Death Stare. Timber averted his gaze and began to sweat. Timber: N-Nothing Glory... Rune and Karen simply observed the group's dynamics at work, amazed to see just what their new crewmates were like. They couldn't imagine that such a strange crew, that would bicker with one another, or act in such a foolish way even existed. Nontheless, they were still grateful towards The Jolly Pirates for defeating Pan the Centaur and allowing the two sisters to finally have the freedom to choose what they wanted to do with their lives. Rune continued to observe in silence, however, her sister had something to say.sighing Karen: WOW! These guys are really crazy! Glory: Well, not all of us act as childishly as Chris and Wyatt do. Sure, most of these guys are baka, but there are still some sane people in this crew as well, like Sakura and myself. And then... Glory began to blush as her eyes sparkled. She gave a slight glance towards Spike's direction as he sipped a drink from his glass obliviously. Glory: Then there's my beloved Spike... The pinnacle of manliness. Karen: Hehehe, Glory loves Spike! Glory's face went completely red after that. Gloryembarassed: W-W-Well I d-don't know about love, Karen! Heh... Hehe... B-B-But if you say so! Glory held her face with her hands and continued to swoon over Spike. Aphro: I know how you feel Ms. Glory! You are quite the achievement in female sexiness as well! And just like that, Glory snapped out of her love-struck mood and went straight into annoyance. She immediately went to punching Aphro in the face with just enough force to cause some injury. Glory: See what I mean, Karen? APHRO, YOU DUMBASS! Aphro: My my, Ms. Glory has the loveliest strength in the world! I think i'm in love!! Wyatt: Aphro, you're a hopeless baka... Lawrence, the "pet" of the crew, simply nodded his head in agreement to Wyatt's statement and sighed. Rune then began to chuckle at the sight happening before her. Rune: Amazing! To think you could all fight with such ferocity and nobility, yet remain as carefree and silly as you are! It seems i'll have quite the interesting journey alongside you Jolly Pirates. Especially you, Jolly D. Chris... Rune gave a curious, yet delighted stare at Chris. Chris however, looked back with cluelessness. Chris: Hm? What'd I do? Karen giggled in response to Chris' absent-minded statement. Wyatt however, was about to shoot his mouth off again. Wyattsarcastic: Great, looks like we've got another Glory and Spike thing going on. This time however, it was Chris who struck Wyatt over the head. He had turned his left hand into a mallet in order to do so. Wyatt: OW! What's up with you, Chris?! Are you going Glory on me?! Chris: DUMBASS! DON'T GO AND SAY STUPID STUFF LIKE THAT AGAIN! Wyatt: What're you on about? Chris: I MEAN...! sighing Look, just don't say that again, OK Wyatt?! There is no way i'll ever think that way about my crewmates! I'm not a hopeless pervert like Aphro is! Chris' hand returned to normal after that. Soon, Aphro punched Chris on top of the head. Aphro: WHAT WAS THAT, YOU CHILDISH FOOL?! I SHOULD HAVE YOU KNOW THAT I AM A LADIES' OKAMA, NOT A PERVERT!!! Sakura: Everyone, please settle down. There's no need to get worked up. As Sakura took a drink from her glass, as Rune and Karen got a good laugh from the others' expense, and as The Jolly Pirates were horsing around as usual, somewhere else, The Kaze Pirates were talking amongst themselves as well. Somewhere on the Island Shiro: Waaah!!!I'm bored,why are we here in the first place??? Aoi: We need to stay here for 2 days before we can move to the next island. Oringo: But if we're gonna stay here we could aswell go to a bar. Shiro: Yeah sounds fun!!!!Let's go Aoi!!!! Aoi '''sighing:' Ok let's go. '''Shiro:' Yay!!!! The kaze pirates head towards a local bar Aoi: Well..............we're here.So go wild and order anything you want but don't pick any fights!!!! Shiro/Oringosighing:'Okay ''Later when Aoi passes out Oringo walks out of the bar '''Oringo: Damn!I'm bored again i wanna fight someone so badly!!!!into someone Hey watch were you're walking!!!! ???: Hm?! The man turned around to look at Oringo, looking mildly annoyed. ???: Oi, you're the one who should be careful, dumbass! You walked into ME! Not the other way around! Back at the bar, The Jolly Pirates had finished up with everything they were doing and were ready to leave. However, it seemed that one of them was missing. Chris: YES!! Now that we're done here, we can get to checking out this island!! I bet it has a bunch of cool stuff here! Like dinosaurs, or...! OOH! Maybe it has ancient temples with gold and booby traps! Or maybe really scary jungle animals and monsters! Having steathily appeared behind Chris, Glory quickly slammed her fist onto the back of Chris' skull in a similiar manner as if she was knocking on a door. Glory: Could you not be a complete baka for one day? Chrishis head and wincing: OWW! What'd I say?! Glory: Oh nothing much... Just your usual lack of common sense is all! Chris: Huh?! Sakura: Like usual, Glory makes a sound point, Chris. For starters, we're only here for two days. That, and we only came here because this island is more of a pitstop to us than anything else. And lastly... There is a well sustained population on this island. None of the islanders have said a thing about dinosaurs, ancient temples, booby traps, or jungle monsters. Glory: So please try to keep your fanciful daydreams to yourself! Got that, sarcasticly "captain"? Chrismoaning: You guys are no fun!! You could at LEAST keep an open mind about all this! Wyatt: Well sadly, I don't think we can do anything without "you know who" with us either. He hasn't returned yet. Gloryeyed: Oh yeah! My darling Spike DID say he was going out to stretch his legs and find something fun to do!! I'm sure he's already back by now! Let's just be patient! Lawrence: in response to Glory's over the top devotion to Spike Chrismoaning: Fiiine... But I can't wait till I get to do something fun too! Why should that jerk get to go out and play while i'm stuck here with- Glory then gave Chris her Death Glare, which immediately shut the young man up and forced him to sit back on the bar stool he was at earlier. Chris began to sweat nervously as he tried not to make Glory any angrier. Timbermumbling: And Glory's "Death Glare" wins yet again... Back outside, near the bar, very little had changed. Oringo was still looking onward at the mysterious stranger, as he did the same back towards Oringo. ???: Look pal, I don't want to start anything, but in the future, try to at least watch where YOU'RE going. Got that?! The stranger began to turn his head away from Oringo, feeling satisfied with his response. He was just about to leave when he decided to add a little bit more for good measure. There was no longer any doubt who this strange man was anymore. Spike: Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get back to my friends. Indeed, it was Spike himself. The first mate for The Jolly Pirates, and the one known as "Ancient Fighter Spike." Oringo[grinning]:''' Heh, don't you wanna fight? '''Spikesmirking: Hehe... You actually want to fight me? I mean, don't get me wrong, I wouldn't mind getting in a little action today, but still, what do you think you can do to someone like me? I'm no pushover. Oringo: '''Lets see about that! '''Spike: Fine, seems you won't have it any other way. sighs This is gonna be so dissapointing... Spike then got into his fighting stance, by spreading his legs apart and balling his hands into two fists. He kept them raised, next to his chest. Spike: Ready when you are! Oringo: 'I am........... ''Right a that moment Oringo leaped at Spike to kick him sending Spike flying for a distance. Although a bit surprised that Oringo was quicker and stronger than he first thought, Spike was able to regroup from the attack and perform a backflip in the air; landing safely on his feet after a bit of skidding. He smiled a little when he realized what had just happened. '''Spike: OK, so you got SOME skill. But then again... So do I. Spike then decided to retaliate by dashing back towards Oringo and landing a solid punch on the man's torso with his right fist. This punch also sent Oringo flying for a bit.Oringo easily recovers Oringo: Damn you got quite the punch there. Spike: Heh, if you liked that, then you can have another... Hyah!! Spike then ran after Oringo again and used his left fist to send Oringo into the air with an uppercut to his chin.But Spike sees that Oringo took the the blow with his hand. Oringo[appears in front of Spike]: 'Well it seems i won't be able to beat you with my legs.'BIG BANG Oringo punches with all his might sending Spike flying for a great distance. This time however, Spike had more difficulty regaining his balance in mid-air, and ended up slamming into a tree, causing it to break and fall backwards upon impact. Spike however, wasted no time in trying to get back up. He was starting to see that he had greatly underestimated this man before him, and that he may actually have a challenge on his hands after all. He began to smirk again, feeling rather excited. Spike: OK, I have to admit, I had you all wrong from the start! You're actually pretty good with a punch yourself, there! So much so, that I think I might need to stop going easy on you... Spike reached into his pants' pockets and pulled out his brass knuckles, "The Plated Fists." Two brass knuckles that were forged from the only known metal to rival Adam Wood in strength: Eve Steel. Spike slipped his Plated Fists onto his hands and got back into a fighting stance. Spike: OK, now that i'm ready for the real fight, i'd like to see just how skilled you really are. Just try and dodge... Spike turned around and began to lift the fallen tree that he was slammed into earlier. Once he had it firmly in his grip, Spike threw it with tremendous force at Oringo. Spike: ...THIS!! Oringo: Oi,this is all ya got? Oringo stops it and throws it back at an even greater force. Spike stood there as he saw the tree flying back at him. He seemed to be dissapointed about something. Spike: What the...?!! You were supposed to DODGE it, you jerk!! Just as the tree was about to make contact with Spike, the young man threw one punch at the tree with his right fist, causing it to split in half and fall away to his sides. The force of Oringo's throw though, was enough to push Spike back by a few inches. Spike then looked back at Oringo, with the same crazy look he usually had whenever he felt he was being challenged. Spike: So then, if you didn't like that attack, then how about you give me one of yours? Spike then used his right index finger to motion Oringo to come and get him, hoping to goad the Kaze Pirate into taking the initiative. Oringo: tsch!!!Acting all high an mighty. Right at that moment Oringo appeared behind Spike to punch him. Although he was taken by surprise, and seemed shocked at first, Spike's instincts told him to spin around to see Oringo face to face. As he did, as if by reflex, Spike used his right hand to catch Oringo's punch. Albeit, Oringo was so strong, that Spike found it difficult to push him back, let alone keep him from pushing through Spike's guard. But since Spike was Spike, he found himself loving the intensity of the moment. He grinned as he fought to keep Oringo's fist in place. Spike: Hehe, who's high and mighty? I just want you to make this worth my time. If you do, I promise i'll show you something cool. Oringo: 'Something cool , eh??I look foward to it! ''Oringo suddenly headbutted Spike pushing Spike back a little.Blood was dripping from both Oringo's and Spike's head '''Oringo: Now show me you're cool thing. Oringo appeared behind Spike and was about to punch him.Spike knowing the consequence of the last punch punched back creating a masive shockwave sending both Spike and Oringo flying both grinned and leaped to each other. Spike: YOU WANNA SEE MY SURPRISE, HUH?!! WELL FINE, HERE IT IS!! While still in mid-air from his leap, Spike began to transform. His skin became more brown-ish in color, and his arms became shorter and stockier. He even grew a tail, which was covered with boney spikes on the end. Spike lerched forward as his center of gravity was re-arranged. Once it was all over, Spike had become a fully formed Kentrosaurus. Not only that, but he was now a Kentrosaurus, that with all its weight, strength, and dangerous spikes, was now flying straight into Oringo. Spike: HOPE YOU'RE READY, PAL!! MIGHTY SAW!! As Spike declared his attack, he began to curl himself into a ball, leaving only his plates and spikes sticking out. It was clear that he meant to slice Oringo with this attack, not wanting to insult his opponent by giving him anything less than his best. Oringo: Eh?You got a ancient zoan zoan too???Come on!! As Oringo also declard his attack he turned his arms into the legs of a Triceratops and stopped the attack but he got cut but also damaged the spikes. Spike then came to a grinding halt as Oringo kept him firmly in place. Spikewithin his balled up self: WHAT?!! You're an Ancient Zoan type too?!! This just got even MORE interesting!! Spike then reverted back to his human form, allowing him to slip through Oringo's grasp and land on the ground in front of him. He then got back into a fighting stance by twisting his body to his right, and by doing so, facing Oringo head on, and by keeping his fists raised. Spike: Though I have to admit, I never saw a Zoan, even an Ancient Zoan, use partial transformations before. Definately gives me something to consider trying out someday... Spike then once again, made a transformation, now returning to his previous Kentrosaurus form. He stood on all fours as he looked straight at Oringo with his smirking beak. In addition to this, he swung his spiked tail left and right happily, much like a dog would do. Spike: Two Ancient Zoans going at it... Hehe, I wonder which one's got the strongest power though... My Kentrosaurus forms, or... Well, whatever it is you are. Oringo: ITS A TRICERATOPS!!!! Oringo leaped at Spike and punched him with his still transformed arms. Spike was at a loss, he couldn't seem to find a way to defend himself or evade while in his current form, and surely his human form wouldn't offer much protection either. Grunting, Spike began another transformation. This time, he rose onto his hind legs, becoming a bipedal creature once more. His size grew to match Bartholomew Kuma's, and his shoulders made him expand to almost the same body proportions, except that he had longer, sturdier legs. Spike regained his hands and fingers in this state as well. Though his head was somewhat of a mix between a dinosaur's and a human's. Once in his fully completed hybrid form, Spike made a quick cross formation with his arms over his torso, hoping to block Oringo's punch. In the end, Spike's block had little effect, as Oringo put enough force in his punch to leave Spike skidding along the ground by his feet. A mild shockwave echoed throughout the location when contact was made. Spikehis guard: Damn it! You made me go and use my best transformation! I was hoping to save this for when things were really getting good... Oh well, that just proves that you're as every bit as challenging as I was hoping you'd be. Now i'm truly starting to get excited... Spike then swung his right leg out in front of him, much in the same manner as that of a Rankyaku. Spike: Kentro Kick...! What resulted was a pterasaur shaped air slice heading towards Oringo with its wings spread out wide. Spike: ...Pterasaur! Oringo: 'What the??? ''Surprised Oringo used his arms that were transformed and made a cross formation to block it Oringo got pushed back but "threw" the attack up resulting in the attack flying upwards and eventually perish but the attack left a large cut wound on Oringo's arms '''Oringo: Hmph,you cut my'' "dragonsskin"?Impressive!Now let me show you my abilities!!STAMPEDE!!!!! ''Oringo transformed his legs into those of a Triceratops and heel-kicked the ground causing multiple pillars to come out of the ground.With one pillar sending Spike in the air Oringo quickly appeared above Spike and punched him downwards sending him crashing into one of those pillard,breaking the pillar in the process. Dust and rocks flew everywhere as Spike's bulky body collided into the pillar, and then into the ground underneath. Things went quiet for a little while. Then... Spikegroaning: "Dragonskin," huh? So that's what it's called... Spike stumbled to get back up to his feet. The attack Oringo used was enough to make Spike cough up some blood from his mouth as he turned around to rest on his hands. He soon then found the strength to push himself back up, though his back felt as if it was hit by a train. He breathed hard as he continued to look at Oringo and the damage he made. He wiped the blood from his chin with his left arm and looked at it for a second. After confirming the damage he took, he returned his attention back to Oringo. Spike: Good, keep it coming, Triceratops man... Spike then looked down at the pillars in front of him. In a moment's notice, he used his right leg to kick the pillar in front of him, which slammed into the pillars behind that one, which resulted in the pillars smashing into tiny pieces and flying at Oringo. Spike: Kentro Kick! As Oringo went to guard the rock schrapnel with his arms, Spike took this opportunity to charge at him, with his right arm cocked back, ready to punch Oringo with his brass knuckle-covered fist. As he ran, the weight of Spike's hybrid form was enough to cause noticeable vibrations in the area, though they didn't travel far. Oringo swiftly transformed his stomach to make it endure the hit but it did had little effect because the punch of Spike's hybrid form was enough to send Oringo flying for a fair distance.But Oringo eventually got up after the punch he wiped the blood from his chin to confirm that he bled. Oringo: Wow you actaully made me bleed?Its been a long time.TRI FORCE!!!!! Oringo the transformed his head and legs and ran to Spike at an amazing speed charging at Spike trying to impale him with his horns. Having taken notice to this, Spike transformed into his Kentrosaurus form and began charging at Oringo as well, hoping to fight fire with fire. He then curled up into a ball, allowing only his plates and spikes to show. Spike: MIGHTY SAW!!!!! In response to Oringo's Tri Force, Spike made an attempt to cut up Oringo with his plates and spikes. The two attacks then clashed with one another, with Oringo's horns meeting Spike's buzz saw-like attack.The sparks started flying everywhere both Spike and Oringo kept pushing themselves to their limits but Oringo eventually pushed Spike and sent him into the air. Still spinning, Spike transformed back into his hybrid form and faced Oringo from the air. He then made a kick in the air, creating his air slice. Spike: Kentro Kick: Pterasaur!!! The air slice then came flying downward towards Oringo. Oringo: Oi,don't just go using the same attack again! Oringo then transformed his arms and punched the air in front of the air slice creating enough wind-pressure to make the air slice dissappear. Spike then landed on his feet, creating a massive slamming noise. However, because of some of the damage he took, Spike was forced to kneel down on one leg once made impact. He grunted, but eventually forced himself back up into an erect position. Spike: Oi, no complaining! That's the only long-range attack i've got! But if you're looking for something new... Spike then transformed into his human form and jumped up into the air, landing on the side of a tree. He kicked himself off that tree, and landed on another. He repeated this process until he was high up in the air. Once he was high enough, Spike transformed into his hybrid form, and allowed himself to fall back down onto his feet again. Despite the large amount of discomfort it brought, the outcome may have been worth it. Spike: FOSSIL FISSURE!! With the set up finished with, Spike's impact created large cracks in the earth below, causing the spot he landed on to sink further and further down. Meanwhile, the earth surrounding him splintered into large, uneven chunks that began to rise, and even fly, upward into the air. Even the ground beneath Oringo was starting to come undone.Oringo then punched the gorund to counter it making the earth split into chunks which he punched into Spike's direction. Spike wasted no time in trying to deflect the oncoming attack. Spike: Huge Whip!! Still in his hybrid form, Spike spun around on his feet and used his own tail as a sort of thorned whip, which broke apart the chunks of earth into smaller pieces. Afterward, he returned to his human form and began to dash toward Oringo, jumping off the many pieces of broken ground as he did. Spike: It may not be as strong as usual, but I may as well use... Spike then reached Oringo and delivered a vicious uppercut to his chin from below, using his right arm in the process. Spike: METEOR IMPACT!!! Oringo then punched back using both arms. Oringo: '''TWIN BLAST!!! '''Spike: CRAP!!! Despite Spike's strength, when his fist met Oringo's fists, Spike was overpowered due to Oringo being in a trasnformed state, while Spike was not. As a result, Spike was knocked backwards at a rapid speed into the ground, causing the ground to split apart even further. Underneath the rubble and dust was a crater where Spike had landed. He was on his back, feeling injured. Blood was flowing from his mouth, showing signs of many internal injuries. His skin was covered with dirt, scratches, and bruises. But because Spike was too determined to call it quits, he struggled to get back up. Spikemoaning: Urgh...! Agh... Nice... Nice attack you have... There... In time, Spike eventually got back onto his feet, though he looked a bit tired from the beatings he had received today. Nonetheless, his eyes, albeit they appeared to look weary, still showed the fighting spirit that was burning bright in Spike's soul. His clothes however, looked damaged, with his jacket torn at the shoulders and waist. Without so much as saying a word, Spike went into his hybrid stage as he stood near Oringo. He then got back into his fighting stance. Spike: Now let's see how you handle it... When it's at full power... Spike reared his right arm back as he prepared to swing a punch at Oringo. His muscles bulged as it came flying at the Triceratops-Human hybrid of a man. Spike: And now at full power...! METEOR IMPACT!!! Oringo then chuckled and just stood there to eventually take the attack. He was not sent flying but was just standing albeit critically injured. He then headbutted Spike with his hardened skin. Spike too, decided to just stand there and take the attack, causing his head to jerk backward, causing a massive amount of blood to pour from his forehead. The impact from Oringo's headbutt was enough to make his legs tremble, as they were weary from the battle, and were still holding up Spike's immense weight. Albeit his body was shaking, Spike lerched his head forward to look back at Oringo. Blood was flowing down both of his eyes and his cheeks. But no matter how bad Spike's injuries were, he continued to smile at Oringo with satisfaction. Spike: Heh... Hehe... Thank you... Whoever you are... This has been such a rush... And that's all I could ever ask for... Back at The Jolly Pirates' location Back at the bar, the crew was beginning to get fed up with waiting. As the minutes seemed to drag on, The Jolly Pirates began to think that they may as well go off and look for their First Mate. They were beginning to worry about him, and were getting sick and tired of waiting in the bar for him. Just as it seemed they were about to get fed up, a noise from outside took them by surprise. BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!! It sounded as if an explosion went off. Just afterward, a violent shockwave caused the bar to shake wildly. As bar patrons clung to tables and tried to find a safe place to hide, the Jollys could only look outside with wonder and bewilderment. It was as if an earthquake hit the island. And there was only one thing on their minds once the shaking subdued. The Jolly Piratesthinking: IT'S SPIKE!!! Now more motivated than ever, the crew of pirates began to make their way out of the bar and towards what they assumed to be Spike. In fact, they couldn't have been more right, for what they heard was Spike's Fossil Fissure technique going off, which he had performed several minutes ago. Spike's crewmates began to march off towards the sound, hoping to investigate the situation, and see if Spike was OK. Back at the fight Spike: So then... We're still standing. I guess that means it's my turn to make the next move... Spike pulled his right leg back behind him. After gaining momentum, Spike swung his leg at Oringo's legs, hoping to knock him over. The attack had just as much force as Spike's Meteor Impact. Spike: KENTRO KICK!!! Oringo then tried to counter the attack by kicking Spike's leg and succeeded.Sending both of them flying for a distance. The two fighters then smashed into the ground on their own respective sides, causing yet another shake in the location. Due to the collisions, the already upturned arena was beginning to look worse and worse. Trees were uprooted from the Earth, and the ground itself was in pieces; no longer retaining its previously flat appearance. Several craters dotted the landscape in the process of this fight as well. In two of them sat Oringo and Spike. And because of their tremendous amounts of fighting spirit, the two struggled to get back up once more. Both bleeding considerably, they looked onward at each other, realizing that neither of them was giving an inch. Spike: Urrrgh...! This guy's still as strong as ever...! And it looks like we're still evenly matched here as well... There's gotta be something I can do to turn the tables on him... Wait, I think I got it...! Spike then shrunk into his human stage and did his best to dash up the nearest, still standing, tree. As he reached the top, he jumped off of it and proceeded to fall down upon Oringo from above. As he did, he returned to his hybrid form and began to start throwing multiple punches simultaneously. The result was that it looked almost as if he was punching with more than two fists at once, much like Luffy's Gomu Gomu no Gatling. Spike let out a war cry as he descended upon Oringo. Spike: HYAAAAH!!! Oringo: What the? Oringo did his best to block and avoid the punches but eventually got hit by a powerful punch. Oringo: Damn....I never thought i would have to use this thing here He then slammed one of his fists into the ground with enough force to make the earth envelop his arms. Oringo: GAIA BREAK!!!! Oringo then tried to get as close as possible to Spike and punched him several times sending Spike flying into a tree. From underneath the tree, Spike struggled to get on his feet once more. With the trunk of the tree resting over his right arm and shoulder, Spike went about pushing it away with his free left hand. With a tired grunt, Spike rose back up once more, now showing streaks of blood going down his chest and torso, thanks to Oringo's Gaia Break. Breathing deeply, Spike decided he'd go for yet another attack, as he intended to win against Oringo. Spike: Ya know, triceratops... Your horns gave me a cool idea just now... Spike twisted his body so that his left shoulder spike was pointing straight at Oringo. Spike: Time I put these things to use... Shoulder~... Spike then charged as fast as he could manage towards Oringo, not allowing his shoulder spike to change direction in the least. Once he got close enough to Oringo, he went for a thrusting stab with the weapon. Spike: Spear!!! But Oringo was able to side-step the attack, causing Spike's shoulder charge to miss horribly. Spike's eyes widened in response. Spikethinking: OH CRAP!!! Just as it seemed Oringo was going to counter-attack, Spike turned his body to his right, and swung another punch at Oringo. Spike: METEOR IMPACT!! As the punch was coming closer and closer to Oringo's face he suddenly grinned. Oringo: Heh, this is really fun!!!! The punch then hit Oringo's face at full force , sending him flying for a great distance to eventually crash into several trees.Spike grinned he walked away triumphantly.But suddenly a tree was flying at Spike at a surprising speed. Oringo: This ain't over yet!!! Spikesurprised: What the-?! As Spike looked over his shoulder to see what Oringo had done, he noticed the tree getting closer. As if by instinct, Spike's sense for combat told him to swing his spiked tail at the tree behind him. With one swipe, he smashed the tree into splinters. He then turned around, and looked straight at Oringo. It should be noted that now Spike didn't look so much tired and worn out as he had a minute ago, as he now looked pleased and happy as he continued to gaze at Oringo from a distance. Despite still bleeding from his mouth, Spike couldn't help but smile in response to having a tree thrown at him. Spike: Ya know, I have to say... Normally it'd be annoying to have to fight a guy who won't stay down, but... You're different!! This has been one hell of a fun fight, triceratops!! And for that, I thank you!! Spike then shifted into his human form again, thus revealing how grave his injuries truly were. His jacket was barely hanging on him at all anymore, as it had been damaged from the trees and impacts that Spike endured in the fight. Without wasting a moment, Spike ran back at Oringo, going as fast as he could manage. Spikethinking: Heh, this guy isn't so bad... Maybe after this, we can arrange another fight someda- Spike's thoughts were cut off as he began to lose his balance during his run. His vision began to get blurry as well, and soon, patches of white were surrounding his vision. Spike, taken by surprise, widened his eyes in response. Spikethinking: Crap! I think i'm reaching my limits here...! ...No. No! I gotta keep going, so long as i'm concious! If I pass out now, i'll just be embarassing myself in front of this guy! I can't do that... Especially after he's put up such an amazing fight... I gotta honor his efforts by going through with this... IF I DON'T DO THAT, THEN I DON'T DESERVE TO CONSIDER MYSELF A MAN!! Through sheer willpower and force, Spike made his vision return to normal, and regained his balance in mid-run, thus allowing him to continue his charge towards Oringo. Spike: TRICERATOPS, HERE'S A GIFT FROM ME TO YOU! Spike pulled back his right fist and lunged forward at Oringo once he was within range. Then, he went straight back into his hybrid form. Spike: THANK YOU FOR THE FUN FIGHT! Spike then thrusted his injured, worn out arm at Oringo once more. Spike: METEOR IMPACT! As Spike was charging at Oringo , he had a large grin on his face. Oringo: Yo Kentro you did well lasting out this long and i respect that. His face turned serious. Oringo: But this is the end! Oringo then started charging at Spike at full speed.During his full speed charge he suddenly heard a cracking noise from his leg , it was severely damaged , but despite his injury he continued his charge. Oringothinking'': ''Che!I guess i won't last for much longer!I've got to finish this quickly!!But his guy, he lasted longer than i thought he would!!He put up a good fight!I hope that next time : when we're stronger we can do this again!!!But now i'm ending this!!! Oringo: IRA DELLA TERRA!!!!! Oringo then thrusted his heavily injured,earth enveloped arm at Spike, hoping to counter Spike's attack. The two mighty punches collided with one another, thrusting both Oringo and Spike's remaining strength into the epicenter of the attacks. The combined power of both attacks caused a large shockwave to fly out in every possible direction, and as a result, the fallen trees, wrecked chunks of earth, and other debris were either pulverized, or simply flung away. What remained was a decently sized crater underneath both Spike and Oringo. It was about 30 ft. in diameter, and was indeed a true testament to both fighters' skills, strength, and willpower. This had truly been a fight that had changed the landscape nearby from that of a jungle, to what could only be considered a mess of a clearing. Possibly even a badland, or even a wasteland. Maybe even both. Refusing to give an inch, both Oringo and Spike stayed still for a while, not moving an inch since the clash began. Despite looking exhausted, they both continued to stare each other down. Eventually, Spike spoke up. Spikeand grinning: Heh... Nice move there... Triceratops... Despite still being able to talk, Spike looked as if he was about to pass out at any minute. The only thing that even kept him standing was the thought that the fight would have to end. Truthfully, Spike wished he had the strength to keep going, so he could continue to enjoy the thrill of this exciting battle. But unfortunately, he knew full well he was growing weaker now, and knew the fight would have to end sometime soon. So with the last of his energy, Spike stayed there, and tried to outlast Oringo in a test of who's willpower would win out in the end. If push came to shove, and Oringo could still fight, Spike decided he would go down fighting. Until then, he just stared down his worthy opponent with a bloody smirk. Oringo: Hey , I never got to ask you your real name. Spike: My name, huh...? Hehe...! Still grinning with a bloody smile, Spike wasted no time in answering the question. Spike: The name's Spike... Trust me, if you haven't heard of it by now... You will soon... It's the name of the man who will be Pirate King some day... Just before he began to slip into unconciousness, Spike had the state of mind to return the question back to Oringo. Spike: And... Before... Anything else happens... What's your name... Triceratops...? That can't be... Your real name... Right...? Oringo: Spike eh?I knew you sounded familiar.My name?Its Oringo , Oringo Stampu, You've probably already heard of me! Oringo let out a loud laugh. Oringo: You better remember it cause that'll be the name of the strongest man in the world!!! Spike: "Oringo..." So that must make you... The one known as "Stampede," ay...? Figures... No wonder you're so strong... Bu... But...! I'm going to be the strongest... Spike smirked as he finished his sentence. Spike: Before you... Cuz the King... Is the greatest man in the world... As Spike stopped, he could feel his eyelids lowering as his arm began to lower from its stance. Interestingly, as Spike was losing conciousness, possibly due to blood loss and fatigue from the battle, he never stopped standing in place. He REFUSED to back down from Oringo, especially after learning who he was, and that he and Spike both shared the powers of the Ancient Zoan Devil Fruit. There was no way he wanted to humiliate himself in front of such an opponent, either while awake, or asleep. In his eyes, it was still clearly visible that Spike was fighting like mad to stay awake. However, this was one fight he simply couldn't win. As he fell deeper and deeper into a dream-like state, he thought he could hear footsteps behind him. Spikethinking: Huh...? Who's that...? He also began hearing his name from behind him, but he was so tired from his fight that he barely cared or acknowledged the voices shouting his name. Spikethinking: Someone... Calling me...? Spike drew closer and closer still to falling unconcious, and soon, his eyes had fully closed, while he still stood in front of the man who had made his blood rush today. Behind him, some familiar figures had come closer to his location, seemingly concerned about his safety.Suddenly Spike heard the man he fought so desperately, shout to some figures. Oringo: Leave me alone!!I'm okay , just let me kick this guys ass!!! When Spike tried to look at his opponent he realised the man was still standing, however it seemed he was also at his limit.Just when Oringo was about to collapse he heard a somewhat familiar,warm and somehow irritating voice.And got caught in the arms of that man. Shiro: You fought good, Oringo. Suddenly Oringo's head was kicked into the ground.Oringo sat up and rubbed the back of his head. Oringo: Oi!!Why did you go on do that for? Ryusen: Cause' you lost. Oringo grabbed Ryusen's collar and dragged Ryusen's face closer to his. Oringo: You lookin' for a fight? Ryusen: Damn right!Bring it on!! Shiro: Oi you two! Oringo/Ryusen: Hah? Shiro softy punched their head,which made a comedically large bump appear.Shiro then looked toward Spike and smiled. Shiro: I'm sorry if this guy caused you any trouble.And I'm sorry to say this but you hurt my crewmate and I can't forgive that. Shiro released a burst of Haki which made Ryusen sweat a little. Spike, now starting to lose consciousness, but never falling from his standing position, tried to make one last reply before going out cold. Spike: Bring it... On... And with that unflinching resolve, Spike's awareness of himself and the world around him faded into darkness. However, before Shiro could avenge Oringo, he could sense the presence of other strong individuals nearby. He and his crew weren't the only ones to come to the rescue. Walking out from the ravaged background, just beyond the man-made crater, came a rather lovely-looking figure. Well... It certainly looked lovely, until it spoke, that is. ???: Honestly! So our dear Spike had been keeping us waiting, just so he could fight someone?! And of course, I have to be the one to fix him up later! While the figure looked like a beautiful, blonde woman, it seemed to have a rather masculine voice, rather disturbingly. Nearby, more people were drawing closer to the group of pirates. Undeterred by the strength of the crowd before them, they all proceeded to march straight for the sleeping Spike, who seemed to be keeping his pose perfectly still somehow. Perhaps as proof of his intense fighting spirit, or maybe even his willpower. It could have even been both. The next one to comment on his condition, was another blonde young lady, though her voice was much more feminine than the manly woman next to her. Young lady: Spike!! Is he OK?! She ran up to his side to check on him, only to notice his jacket was practically torn off of him, and that the shirt underneath was ripped to pieces. Blood was flowing down Spike, from his head and arms, and even going down his torso, back, and legs. It was almost as if he was showered in his own blood at the time. Red haired young man: No worries, Glory! Spike's one tough customer! It'd take more than... Well... Whatever it was that did it to him, to beat Spike...! Uh, who exactly beat him up so badly anyway? Black haired young manat Shiro: I bet it was that guy in front of him! The young man, obviously none other than Jolly D. Chris himself, jumped eagerly from his position behind Spike, on the slope of the crater, to a spot in front of his first mate. He eyed Shiro carefully, having overheard something from Shiro, regarding Oringo and Spike's brawl. And judging from Shiro's burst of Haki, Chris could only assume that Shiro intended to fight Spike next. And so Chris stood in front of Spike, acting as his tired and weary friend's shield. Chrisserious: Look, whatever happened here is already over. My friend's tired and can't fight, so if you have any unsettled business with him, then you can take it out on me instead. Aphro, the aforementioned "manly woman," was already in the midst of doing a once-over of Spike's physical condition in the meantime. Aphro: Yep, no doubt about it. These wounds are from one hell of a fight. Wyatt: Thank you Captain Obvious!! Aphro: His spinal vertebrae are damaged, which is rather alarming, and he seems to have cracked quite a few ribs. Judging from the damage on his arms and head, I can see that the injuries went straight to the bone. Though most of it is just blunt trauma, which can be healed with some casts and resting. For now, I just need to stop the bleeding, and make sure he hasn't contracted a disease due to his open wounds. Who knows what kind of filthy insects may be living in this jungle? Rune: What an interesting man. Even with all that, he's still standing. I can't imagine why though. Sakura: Spike is never one to back down from a fight, or any kind of dangerous challenge. He literally lives for these situations. Aphro: In other words, he's addicted to danger. Karen: So... He's an adrenaline junkie? Wyatt: Bingo! Gloryblushing: But he also has a warrior's heart. He didn't want to embarass himself by falling before his opponent did, so that's why he's still standing, even if he isn't aware of it. What a man... Rune: ... I see. I can only imagine what we must've missed while he was fighting. Aphro: No matter what may have happened, we must make sure he doesn't do any more fighting, or he won't live to enjoy another battle ever again. Let's just wait for Chris to get things straight with these fellows here, and then we can take care of Spike back on the Jolly. Ryusen: Too bad.Our Captain's kinda mad so yeah..we can't really let you go. Aoi: Oi!Do we really have to fight them?I mean Oringo gets into fights with everybody.I mean he got in 20 fights and that's just this week! Kobo: Yeah that is true, he does get into alot of fights.We don't really have any reason to fight them. Kobo shrugged. Kobo: '''But yeah captain's orders. '''Ryusen: Well then, I guess here we go! Ryusen disappeared in a flash and appeared in front of Sakura who to him seemed "the most interesting" he then swung his sword at her attempting to make her draw her sword and test her power.Before Sakura could react, Ryusen's attack, however was effortlessly blocked by none other than his captain . Chris casually glanced over towards Shiro and Ryusen, as the action quickly caught his eye. Chris: Oi, didn't I say i'd take responsibility for my first mate? He sighed a little as he turned around to properly face the two. Chris: Go after one of my friends like that again, and i'll be the one who gets mad. He then turned his full attention to Shiro. Chris: But with that said, I guess this means everything's alright between our crews? Because if it isn't, well... My offer still stands. Ryusen: Tch!!Acting all high an mighty. Ryusen prepared to attack once again, but Shiro put his hand on Ryusen's shoulder in an attempt to stop him. Ryusen: '''Shiro, get out of the way! '''Shiro: Sorry....but I can't Ryusen let out a loud sigh.Knowing his captain's stubborness he immediately gave up. Ryusen: Fine!! He pointed his sword towards Chris and his crew. Ryusen: You guys were lucky this time. He then sheathed his sword and disappeared.The moment Ryusen vanished the crew had a more casual attitude.Shiro looked at chris. Shiro: Sorry for him, he gets cranky if he doesn't get to fight. He reached out his hand. Shiro: I hope we can leave it behind us. He then smiled towards Chris. Category:Stories Category:Collaboration Category:Jolly Pirates Category:Wyvern 0m3g4 Category:Firefist553